Billdip- Blocked out and welcomed in
by PineTreeFan
Summary: This is set before wierdmaggedon. Dipper feels like he is being used by his family and friends and starts to feel blocked out, but when Bill offers him something to show them not to pick on him will Dipper take his offer or will he refuse? And how will everyone else react? -DISCLAIMER- I do not own this art or the characters
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm evening and leaves danced peacefully across the gentle Autumn breeze, the wind whispered through the small attic window of the Mystery Shack and through Dippers hair. He took a deep breath before leaning against the window frame, looking out at the tall trees that swayed in the wind. Silence. He smiled to himself, Mabel was at another sleep over with Candy and Grenda and everyone else was gone. Soos and Wendy went home and god knows where Grunkle Stan and Ford went. It was just Dipper, all by himself. He used this moment to try and clear his mind and relax, something he wasn't able to do for a long time. He sat up and swiveled himself around so he was facing the window, he kicked his legs back and forth out he window just enjoying this warm Autumn evening. He pulled out his journal and started to flick through the pages, re-reading the many chapters filled with information on all the monsters and creatures that lurked in Gravity Falls. He sighed putting it down next to him. He decided to stay in his room to avoid any creepiness of the rest of the creaky shack. He sighed again rolling onto the floor. He decided to go get some food so he picked up a bat and edged his way to the kitchen. Seeing that no one was there after turning on the lights he placed the bat down and opening the cupboard and closing it almost immediately after seeing that it was basically empty. He wandered to the fridge hoping for there to be something edible. He creaked it open, surveying its contents. There was mouldy bread, a half nibbled on piece of cheese, a rotten apple and then he saw the half a plate of spaghetti with a note. It read 'dear bro bro here's some spaghetti I made earlier I decided to put this in the fridge for you for when you were hungry dearest Mabel' He smiled but noticed another note 'Dipper I got a bit hungry do I ate half of your spaghetti, what's the point in writing this note it's note like you're going to go down stairs when it's dark -Stan' He rolled his eyes crumpling the note up and throwing on the floor taking his spaghetti to the microwave. After he warmed it up, he took it to his room grabbing his bat along the way. He sat in his room eating the spaghetti before lying next to the window and falling asleep, half hanging out of it.

-Dream-

Dipper was in a room, surrounded by nothing but darkness. "H-Hello? Anyone there" He shouted into the darkness. He heard multiple giggles all around him, he turned around quickly, checking in all directions. A face slowly came into view. It was Stans. "G-Grunkle S-Stan is that you?" he shouted, but only extended laughter was heard. "You don't deserve to call me Grunkle Stan, it's Mr.Pines to you sir" He replied before scoffing and getting closer "Your too wimpy to be my grand nephew" he added circling him, smirking as a new face came into view joining Grunkle Stan "M-Mabel are you okay?" He asked "Oh shut up Dipper, don't talk to me you are so annoying and you call yourself my brother" She laughs also smirking. "W-What's wrong with you guys!" he shouts ducking down into a ball. Soos came into shot "Not cool Bro, not cool" He said shaking his head. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!" He screamed as they all stopped and leaned over him "Your unwanted so just die" They giggle running off.

-End of Dream-

Dipper awoke suddenly, failing out the window "arrgghhh" he screamed as he got closer to the ground. Suddenly he was inches from the ground floating, he was surrounded by a blue aura. "woah, watch out there kid don't wanna hurt yourself." A familiar voice rang through Dippers ears but he ignored it as he continued to cry. "Hey kid, what's up quite a dream you had there." He asked, lifting him up back into the window, floating next to him "None of your business Cipher" He said curling into a ball, continuing to cry "Ye, Ye cry, Ignore me. I don't care I'll see you soon Pine Tree. And Remember REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BUY GOLD BYEEE!" he shouted before disappearing. Dipper just sighed and continued to cry "Well, another day hopefully it will be different." He sighed getting up and walking down stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper walked into the kitchen to see Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford having a mini quarrel over nothing big and Mabel sitting in the corner giggling with Wendy whilst making 'Mabel Juice'. He starts to feel tears building up as he remembers his dream, he sighs, as Mabel notices his presence.

"Oh, morning Dip Dip! Look who finally decided to join the land of the living." She joked as he sat at the table looking at the clock. 1:35.

"Morning Mabel" he yawned pouring himself a drink. "Did you sleep well Dipper" Mabel grinned, he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it was peaceful...for once" he replied mumbling the last part to himself before smiling. Stan and Ford joined everyone at the breakfast table, smiling. Ford sat next to Dipper.

"So, how you been kiddo?" Ford asked smiling down at Dipper.

"I've been good, just peachy. Had the house to myself last night it was peaceful so I had some time to just clear my head and relax" He replied beaming up at Ford.

After breakfast Candy and Grenda came round and giggled uncontrollably. Wendy was talking with Robbie at the desk, Grunkle Ford was almost probably in his lab and Grunkle Stan was watching 'important things' on the TV. Dipper sighed walking back upstairs, sitting on his bed he pulled out the journal starting to read. He kept going over and over the information on Bill. Mumbling slightly he scratched his head, reading it again and again. Looking for clues to why he always seemed to be around the mystery shack, why he was always near him. Suddenly the room turned grey as everything froze. He rolled his eyes closing his book, getting up from the bed. "Hey kiddo, what ya doing?" Bill asked, he didn't have a mouth but Dipper could still tell Bill was smirking "What do you want Bill?" Dipper asked turning around to face him "Why don't you just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood" He added grabbing his hat and turning towards the door. "Pine Tree, I don't want anything from you yet, so just calm down alright" He smirked "I just wanted to check on wikkle Dipper" He taunted flying towards him. "Just leave, I don't care for your torments and I'll never give you anything ok!" Dipper shouted leaving the door "Oh you will, Pine Tree, you may not know it yet but something big's about to happen, just you wait" Bill laughed "and remember reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram bye gold BYE" He shouted and just like that he was gone. Dipper rolled his eyes angrily, heading for the stairs sighing clutching the journal close to his chest.

Dipper journeyed downstairs and through the living room, ignoring the shouts of his Grunkle Stan and straight through the gift shop and out into the forest. He ran and ran until he found himself deep within the forest and just flopped, leaning against a tree he opened his journal again reading about the vast amount of creatures that lurked within Gravity Falls. When suddenly he heard a twig crack behind him, he turned around to see a shadowy figure in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

He turned around to see a young boy, about his age standing there. He was a strange boy, short and skinny with tight jeans on.

"D-do y-y-you know wh-where I can f-find the mystery sh-shack?" He stuttered shyly.

Dipper looked at him with an annoyed look. He had a flannel on with ankle boots. His hair was the most unusual thing about him, he had deep purple hair that stopped at his chin, with one side shaved.

"Uugghhh, why do you wanna go there?" He asked before flopping over a tree stump.

"Oh e-erm everyone a-says its g-good and t-the st-staff a-are fr-" he said nervously.

"They are not friendly and they cheat you out of money and the whole thing is fake!" he interrupted. The boy shrunk back, before approaching Dipper slowly.

"A-Are you okay?" He asked nervously "well it's clear your not, but do you wanna t-talk about it?" He asked with a bit more confidence edging closer. He stared at him in shock as a single tear trickles down his cheek. The boy starts to panic "I-I'm sorry, you d-don't need to talk about it i-if you don't wanna" he said, Dipper shook his head patting next to him, for him to sit down.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, it's just no ones asked me if I'm okay before," Dipper said smiling slightly.

"Go on, you can tell me anything." He smiled.

"Well you see, the thing is, the people at the mystery shack are my family, well my Grunkles and my sister. They don't really treat me fairly, they kinda just laugh at me and make fun of me" he said his smile faded.

"It's alright, well not now but maybe soon" the young boy smiled. Dipper smiled at him, "Well, we don't even know each other's names and I've helped you. The names Finn McLeon" he smiled putting out his hand.

"Oh, hi Finn my names Dipper, Dipper Pines" he smiled back shaking his hand.

"We're friends from now on, okay?" Finn said with a wide grin, Dipper nodded

"Friends" he said with a toothy grin.

"Hey, I still wanna see the mystery shack" he giggled, dipper laughed

"I can get you in for free if ya want. It annoys Stan so much" Dipper responded, Finn, nodded "Let's go!" He said as they started to walk to the mystery shack giggling and talking.


End file.
